


Do It For The Vine

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Five Blondes and Levi [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir doesn't appreciate Jean being a douchenozzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For The Vine

**Author's Note:**

> My brother suggested "Marco Likes Butt Pass It On" as a title and I was so close to naming this that.  
> In this AU Ymir and Bertholdt are twins while Marco is their stepbrother.  
> My original thoughts are in the end notes.

Like teenagers with smartphones, a lot of them used social media.

Instagram, Twitter, Vine, Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, you name it, at least one of their group of friends had it.

So one day, Ymir laid on her bed, scrolling through Vine on her phone, and she came across a new video, posted by Jean.

Oh no.

The caption read “WHY ARE ALL MY FRIENDS SO GAY”, and smirking, she clicked on it.

It started with a shot of a small blonde leaning up to kiss someone dark-skinned with a strangely-familiar hoodie- that dickbag, it was her and Historia! Jean was in the forefront of the frame, shaking his head. It switched to two tall guys- oh, that was Reiner and Bertl holding hands, Jean still shaking his head. Then it was two scary-looking girls, of course Annie and Mikasa, Annie looking very comfy in Mikasa’s lap.

She absently wondered about how he had gotten that shot, knowing Annie’s dislike of Jean after his grade school crush on Mikasa.

Before she could imagine the two beating him up, the frame changed again, to Eren and Armin standing together, the blonde’s head on his shoulder. Aww, they were cute. Jean looked especially done in that one.

Locking her phone and putting it down on her chest, Ymir stared at the ceiling, considering.

Jean and Marco had been getting especially close recently, she knew her stepbrother too well to not notice.

Well…

\---

Three weeks later, Jean and Marco were dating, and Ymir was pleased with herself.

She had fucking called it, and Bertholdt owed her twenty bucks.

But now it was time to get even with Jean.

She knew Marco’s door was a little squeaky, and the floor outside of it, so she stepped lightly, turning her camera on. Switching it to the front view, she grinned, switching it again and bursting into Marco’s room, focusing on him and Jean curled together on his bed.

“WHO’S GAY NOW, DOUCHENOZZLE?”

Marco hid his face.

“Ymir, get out of my room.”

Jean got off the bed, heading towards her with a vaguely scary face, and she ran out, slamming the door behind her. (She could definitely take him, she just wanted to get back to texting Historia.)

\--

Fifteen minutes later, Jean checked Vine, and watched it happen again.

The description was just the link to his Vine a few weeks earlier.

Fucking Ymir.

**Author's Note:**

> [12:38:33 AM] pissbaby princess: i want someone in fbal to be the token straight and make a vine of all their coupley friends bein gay and just be making A F A C E  
> [12:38:34 AM] pissbaby princess: wait  
> [12:38:35 AM] pissbaby princess: WIA OT  
> [12:38:39 AM] pissbaby princess: IT JEAN  
> [12:38:40 AM] pissbaby princess: AND LIKE  
> [12:38:42 AM] pissbaby princess: TWO WEEKS LATER  
> [12:38:45 AM] pissbaby princess: HE AND MARCO ARE DATING  
> [12:39:01 AM] pissbaby princess: AND YMIR SNEAKS UP ON THEM CUDDLING AND YELLS  
> [12:39:06 AM] pissbaby princess: WHOS THE GAY ONE NOW DOUCHENOZZLE  
> -  
> Alix is an angel for dealing with all my past-midnight bullshit and I love them very much <3


End file.
